


That Ghost was Hellbent on Catching Him.

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: Spoopy Scary Fiesta [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hellbent (Mystery Skulls Animated), I dunno why I keep making Arthur cry?!, Other, Self-Indulgent, Want a chase scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: Arthur ran away from the van when he understood that the ghost only wanted him. He ran far, far away into the forest after purple sparks stopped the van from moving an inch and the ghostly semi-truck stopped directly behind the Mystery Skulls' van.He knew his time was up.And, that he couldn't let it drag Vivi voluntarily into its path again like she did last time. He promised to himself, to his missing friend, that he would find and bring him back to Vivi. She has to be safe. Mystery and Vivi have to stay safe and away from him, for now. Mystery will always stay by her side to protect her, so that's good.He'll come back, he'll come back either dead, alive or something else, he didn't care.He'll come back one way or another with Lewis.After getting away from this ghost, he'll find him.So he runs.





	1. I Run and I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The author is a tad hysterical right now since this would be the fourth Mystery Skull Animated fic they would be working on  
The author also dubs thee that Mystery is a responsible friend who tells everything that has happened to Arthur except the fact that he killed Lewis during his time being possessed because he wants to respect Lewis dying wish to not be remembered even though Lewis only meant it for Vivi.  
Yesh, Mystery is dum dum.  
Damn, writing obsession. It got out of hand
> 
> PS: Author's note, I don't own the wonderful piece of work that is the Mystery Skulls Animated!   
I couldn't have made it as amazing as MysteryBen did!

Arthur ran, he kept on running. Even if he tripped and fall, he quickly got back up and ran. He ran into the forest, away from the road. Knowing that Vivi and Mystery wasn’t the ghost's goal.

It was him the being was after, that he knew.

So he ran.

Far, far away from the Mystery Skull’s van that holds so many precious and bitter memories. Passing by the monstrous truck and gaining their attention. Not that he needs to try very hard. He could tell the moment the ghost glare was set upon him when got out of the vehicle, it burned. He felt something sizzling crawled down his spine.

Arthur ran into the forest, ignoring the calls from Mystery to come back. He knew the Kitsune who pretended to be a pet dog wouldn’t chase after him. After all, Vivi was alone, slumbering obliviously without a care in the world. Away from this mess of a ghost.

_‘Sorry, little buddy. Better to die out here alone like a cat. Rather, than in front of you guys.’ _Morbidly, Arthur thought.

The ghost was behind him, gaining on him. He was too close. Too close.

The panic that has long since greeted him like a friend started clawing their way out of the deep hole in his mind that he has managed to toss them into. How he hated when they started to dictate his actions through his haze of fear and adrenaline.

He leapt, weaved and swung around trees like a graceless monkey, making noises that deafened his own ears. Unlike the ghost who just passed through everything, flying with fury yet horrifyingly quiet, like a true predator who didn’t want to attract more of the prey’s attention to its presence.

‘Like holy guacamole, that’s terrifying but I am not going to think about that now and I am going to continue to run!’

“ARTHUR!!!”

‘He knows my name. He knows my name! Holy cheese Lewis, he knows my name!” Arthur let tears of fear drip down from his eyes as he continued to run. 

“STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU BASTARD!!!”

“Hell naw! Ain’t nobody got time for that!”

“Are you serious right now?!”

“Heck yeah, stay away from me! Better yet, stop chasing me!”

“I will if you stop running!”

Arthur’s eyes widened at what was said. In his moment of shock, he tripped face-first onto the ground. Clipping his head on the way on a thick root from a nearby tree.

Blood poured out of his nose and the brand new injury on his scalp. His vision darkened at the edges, the moonlit area that helped light up his way became dimmer in his eyes.

“YES!” cried the ghost gleefully.

Arthur tried to get up and failed. His limbs felt heavy like lead. He was dead exhausted. Still, he managed to force himself to speak with the last few dredges of adrenaline that he has. Arms propped to push himself up to face the ghost with flames for hair currently. His vision blurred enough to not see the companions he brought with him.

“Yu-you said you would staph-stop huff, staph chasing me. I stopped mah run. Staph, oh geez.”

Lewis the ghost roared with malicious laughter. Letting his ghostly hair flare in tandem with his emotions. Almost blinding Arthur at the sheer brightness of it, making his squint his eyes to see anything. He spoke with words filled with malice. “(evil cackling), I did, didn’t I? Well, I stopped. Now that I caught you.” The ghost sneered.

Arthur let out a wheeze, letting his head fall with a slump on the soft blades of grass that tickles his gently bleeding nose. He heard what was said, really he should have known better than to trust the words of a ghost hellbent on probably murdering him. But then again, they were telling the truth however tricky or cruel they were.

He felt his eyes slowly blinked at his own dimming vision. Either, he was going to bleed to death at the ghost’s feet or he would be taken to another place to be tortured, then killed.

“Yuh-yur not whrung.” Arthur muttered out, agreeing with the ghost. His brain was still actively running even though thinking felt like swimming through cotton and despite his aching body that was begging for rest.

The ghost, he could feel that it was close to him, too close. In fact, when he blinked again he could see a silhouette of a kneeling purple glowing humanoid that had their hand held out as if to grab him.

Hand, his hand. Oh, he had almost forgotten.

This ghost might want to possess him too like that demon last time.

‘Shite. Oh god, no. Please please no, not again.’

Arthur could feel tears drip from his eyes at the hazy recollection of memories.

“Stuh-stay awayh, please. Pleh _wheeze_, juh dun pozs zeh me…”

With the last words that he wanted to say finally got out, everything faded to black.


	2. Lewis Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis cared, he cared too much and where did it led him? He loved so easily and he hates it now. His desire to see it through will prevail. If it takes an endless amount of perseverance, he will deliver.  
The vengeful undead will see to it that his vengeance for his murderer be delivered on a silver platter of his own making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined! Holy cheddars, I did the entire thing on my laptop and then there is no internet to help post it. So, I had to transfer it via wire into my phone.  
Man, I am desperate.  
No, I am a determined writer! }:3  
But only for this fic.

Lewis the ghost could give two shits about Arthur.

After half-hearing the muffled words spewed out by his murderer that he couldn’t care less about and having hardly understood anything most likely because the man broke his own nose when he slammed face first into the ground, to the ghost great amusement. Lewis then went to attend to Arthur’s wounds.

The undead had conjured a cotton triangular bandage to tie it over the man’s head injury.

Don’t take this the wrong way, he just didn’t want the man to die here.

Oh no, he merely wanted Arthur to die on his own terms. Suffer as he suffered. In the cave, pushed off a cliff, like how he, was pushed off one by his... murderer.

It must be exactly the same.

Only this time, Lewis would be the one to push, said person of a cliff.

And said person would definitely be Arthur.

That was why seeing the man bleed out he didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t feel anything, really. Even hearing him plead with nonsensical words and cry pitifully hadn’t tugged at his heartstrings or anything the like.

It was ridiculous.

Lewis had long since learned to hate his murderer, and that was it.

He was serious about hating the man, truly.

However, the Deadbeats of course, would gleefully now disagree with the notion that he hated Arthur.

Before, they would probably wholeheartedly agree that he had but after what they had seen they could all agree to disagree on it.

Giggling, chittering, some in astonishment and most in amusement. The Deadbeats witnessed how their creator had floundered and panicked at the sight of the man that they had been chasing after going limp. Slumping flat onto the ground like his life had been sucked out pre-maturely after Lewis gave his infamous villainous cackle and short but amazing speech that was so in character with a villain on the television, to the Deadbeats childish admiration.

A few Deadbeats even had the gall to give an applause for the undead doing a 180 degree change in personality so quick that it might’ve gave them a whiplash if they had necks.

To the glee of one of the little wisp of a ghost who floated close to the slump form of the human, they heard Arthur mutter words of agreement so softly to Lewis short but praise worthy of an evil monologue. It was so soft, that they had to strain their own non-existent ears to hear it.

They probably should have notified their creator that the man was alive and breathing.

But…, he had agreed on Lewis greatness, the little one pondered. It was better to leave it be, thought the Deadbeat once they saw their master had moved closer. After all, it wouldn’t be long when the ghost noticed Arthur was still breathing.

The Deadbeats saw how Lewis kneeled with an arm stretched out to reach the man with worry that was so obvious in his magenta eyes.

Only for him to freeze when he saw the human weakly cry and plead with desperate words that they still could not understand. Still obviously awake and alive to the vengeful ghost’s budding ire.

It was pure luck for Arthur to faint right after and before the ghost could think of burning the trails of tears and blood away from the man’s face.

And, definitely make it so that the living man’s entire existence turned to ashes for making him have such a thought in the beginning.

Lewis didn’t know if he could ever despise anyone so much so as he did with Arthur currently.

All he could do while he bandaged the wound close at the man’s forehead and then, gently scooped up the younger male in his arms was to grumble quietly in frustration. The ghostly formation of his hair flickered a bit with few licks of flames. He was a tad too warm from the spiked of anger that he just had. So, he had to consciously simmer down to his budding annoyance.

  
“Stupid Arthur, so stupid for breaking his own nose. He should get a Degree for stupidity, not mechanics! Why, just why did he had to get blood all over himself? This idiota!” the ghost grumbled.

The sight of Arthur a moment ago covered in blood and crying so fearful had brought up bitter memories that were once nightmare inducing to the once living man. It still was horrifying to think about it but he thought it didn’t matter, not anymore.

Not with what he was planning to do… but, he didn’t have to think about it, not right now.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he heaved the man in his arms into a more secure hold. ‘Arthur is going to bleed out before I could kill him if I don’t get him any help.’ Lewis thought, to his mounting frustration when he recalled of the man’s injuries.

His frustrations increased a little more when the few Deadbeats that trailed behind him snickered at his plight.

And if he was holding onto Arthur a bit too close to himself, they didn’t call him on it. He could feel the man’s heartbeat by holding him closer. Lewis was adamant that Arthur wasn’t to die so easily like this. If it also provided a small comfort that the man was still alive, the ghost didn’t acknowledge it.

The successful hunting group trekked back to the semi quickly. The boon of having awesome ghost powers was the ability to fly and go through solid objects. He could turn Arthur intangible and invisible along with himself with ease, but he didn’t know if it would affect his former friend’s injuries or anything. So he avoided doing so by flying and looping around the trees.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Lewis paused. He looked back at the slumbering form of his once best friend in his arms. The conjured clothe tied to the man’s forehead was still in place but it was disturbingly soaked with blood where the injury was located.

Lewis in an attempt to distract himself from the sight of it. Dropped his gaze a bit and watched the dribble of blood that was still falling steadily out of Arthur’s bruised nose tainting his favorite fancy suit with his murderer’s blood.

The ghost looked down with mounting annoyance towards the man with an amazingly irritated expression for a skeleton.

“Seriously, Arthur?”

He shifted him in his hold while he floated steadily towards the semi, moving the human over his shoulder to be carried this time around like a sack of potatoes.

A pathetic bleeding sack of potatoes, he thought sardonically.

_ ‘Even after he fainted, Arthur can still find ways to annoy me to my second death… Should’ve left him there to bleed out. I didn’t have to help him. But… maybe, he planned for all of this to happen? Surely, that wasn’t it. No, it might’ve been true. Yes, it could’ve been it. Which means everything that has played out was definitely his plan all along. Had he wanted me to leave him alone in the forest? Did he subconsciously planned for all of it? I mean he did commit sacrilege by bleeding on my suit… So, he really did plan for me to have him dead earlier than what I, would have wanted. By bleeding on my suit, I would have gone ballistic and killed him right here and now, if, I didn’t have any self-control for my ghostly impulses. This means, he caught on that I wanted to kill him in a specific way… ingenious. Well, heh, jokes on you Arthur! I am dead, set, on having you die the way I did. And nothing, I mean nothing, will stop me from having it my way!’_

Lewis eyes glowed with determination at the end of his mental rant and great leap in deduction as a villainous cackle bubbled out of him, tilting his skull back a bit to increase the dramatics.** “Heheheheh, hehehahahah. Muahhahhahahh!!!”**

From the joyous applause and cheerful chittering he received from his minions, he guessed they liked it. Lewis couldn’t help but feel a smidgen of happiness bloomed in his anchor at the positive noises the Deadbeats made.

Unknown to the undead, he was actually quite close to an unsuspecting trio when he had laughed in that maniacal way. Causing a momentary pause in their two on one fight that was happening in the middle of the road.

  
All three zeroed in on his position, shocked to see the vengeful flaming ghost with his entourage of other miniature ghost trailing behind him. Two out of the three was especially frightened and surprised at the sight of their dear friend limp form over the shoulder of the undead. Even more so when they caught a full view of the blood on the ghost’s uniform.

It made them fear for the worst.

** “ARTHUR!”** Vivi shrieked for the only close human friend that she could remember.

The fear filled shout made Lewis jerked sharply to look in her direction. Finally, noticing the audience his group has caught attention of. His heart locket throbs when he sees his still thankfully alive lover.

Only to shrink and turned a dull shade of yellow with creeping edges of blue when he was struck with a bitter realization.

Lewis knows he couldn’t go back to that life with Vivi with how he is now.

And it was all Arthur’s fault.

Her fear filled voice was also because of Arthur.

For Arthur, it was for Arthur.

Lewis felt something boiled and sizzled inside of him at the thought of Vivi so close to his murderer. The tempered hatred he had for the man started burning to unimaginable temperature again.

The ghost seethes at the name. _'Arthur…'_ Dripping it like poison in his thoughts.

Unconsciously, he lets his body temperature fluctuates. His approximate area became too hot to be around but still bearable. But Arthur, who was hanging limp over his shoulder was getting the brunt of it. Painfully conscious of what he was doing now. Lewis reined in his temper but he was still emitting the heat like a furnace. He didn’t want to potentially burn Arthur alive even though he felt like the murderer deserves it.

If he accidentally burned him a bit near the man’s heart that was because he has him dangling over his shoulder.

He didn’t mean to do it.

Did he?

The ghost easily channeled the excess energy he has that was fueled by his emotions into the air. Letting the warm wind pick up the leaves, twirling them around him in a circle. Showing a bout of power at the demon in his presence that he encountered not too long ago and unintentionally towards his lover and her mysterious pet.

Who he now could feel emits a dangerous presence for a dog.

Lewis finally brought up his shadowed gaze that dropped after he saw Vivi. Revealing glowing magenta eyes that was glaring murderously at the plant demon that was holding a pair of shears threateningly at his beloved and her pet.

The unusual colored lady took a step back, scared but was casting determined looks at Mystery. Which was odd to Lewis. What does she wants with Vivi’s dog?

Still floating, the ghost, without removing his peripheral vision away from the trio to his side, opened the door to the passenger’s seat without the use of hands.

Like the badass he was to the awe of all his Deadbeats who silently applaud at his theatrics within the safe confines of the truck having hidden from view and beforehand floated away to be in the vehicle.

Roughly, the ghost picked up Arthur by the scruff of his shirt, he tossed the male inside into the semi-truck. Noting that the Deadbeats had caught Arthur just as he was about to land on the seat, gently lowering him. Leaving him unharmed sans with what was already injured and the scent of burned cotton.

_ ‘Shite, that was unintended’_ Lewis mused internally.

He could hear one of the little ones patting away the flames that would be most likely be on the man’s shirt near his mid-riff.

His creations understood his desire to not have the man’s injuries further aggravated, but currently, he was wishing for man’s death now more than ever.

Especially when Vivi and Mystery, who now talks apparently, were yelling at him.

“No! What are you doing with Arthur, you butt!” Vivi shouted, looking more desperate than he had ever seen her before which sent a twinge of sharp pain in his heart locket. She looked like she was about to run over towards him had not Mystery bit into her blue shawl with a yip when she had taken a few steps.

Muffled and glaring with blood red eyes that suit Mystery oddly well. “Return the human at once, spirit!”

The pet spoke, what a surprise. But Lewis was paying more attention at the plant-lady-demon who was eyeing Mystery like a he was a delicious poultry.

And, Mystery wasn’t aware of it. His neck was outstretched in trying to stop Vivi’s movement. The shears were set opened and ready in the demon’s hands.

Quickly, the undead brought up a hand. Letting an immensely powerful fireball lit up in front of him. It was so easy to have burned Arthur with his powers.

Burning a plant would be easier, snidely he thought.

He could make fifty of these with no sweat with how shitty he was feeling currently.

The demon lady deserves it for even aiming those shears at his friends.

Throwing it could not have brought more pleasure to the vengeful ghost. If he had lips, it would have curled into a cruel smirk. He would settle for his skull looking smug, for now.

Lewis was careful of where he aimed it. Even if Vivi and Mystery hadn’t instinctively ducked for cover, it would not have hit them. Moreover, the residual blast from the explosion of flames would not have touched them at all. It was pure genius for him to think about it at the last moment. He had set the ball of bright purple fire to have a compact explosion, burning everything within a limited diameter.

It left the road charred, melted, cracked and the demon burned down to her hips, to the undead’s dissatisfaction.

The ghost stretched out his arms by his side, bringing up a wall made out of fire behind him and shielding the semi-truck from view of the panicked duo. Making sure to reach the drop of the canyon and stretch the other end of the wall to curl straight towards the melted road that was still too hot to step on. Lest one would be willing to suffer burns.

Just to reassure himself, Lewis snapped his fingers to lock the truck doors. Going so far as to put on the child lock.

Locking in the Deadbeats with Arthur.

His eyes never left the burned form of the demon while doing it all.

Again, don’t get him wrong. He didn’t forget his beloved nor her pet, who now looks like a demon himself. To be specific Mystery now looks a Kitsune with seven tails.

Who would’ve thought?

Mystery didn’t look like he meant any harm towards his former lover even though he was pinning Vivi onto the ground. She had tried to scrabble out of the hold but it was futile. Lewis noticed she looked at the wall of flames like it was her only option at getting to Arthur. Like getting burned didn’t matter in her desperation.

Lewis felt lucky, that Mystery was there to stop her. He didn’t know what he would have done had Vivi really did went through a wall a fire for Arthur.

Probably, shatter himself right then and there because he hurt her however indirectly it was.

He ignored the quarrel in between the two and focused his unbridled fury onto what was left of the demon plant.

Deeming her the real threat towards what was left of his friends.

Furious glowing magenta eyes was set on the twitching pair of limbs. Lewis loomed over them, a hand set to blast another fire ball at point blank.

The legs burned and crumbled to ashes.

So, focused on the larger part of what was left of it. He was unaware that a blueish green demonic thumb had crawled away stealthily from the scene and into the ground close to the forest. Getting far, far away from the undead. With survival the only thing on its mind.

Mission successful, Lewis looked behind. He was relieved to see Mystery was still holding back Vivi from doing anything brash. Still protecting her. But… Vivi was giving the undead a look of such utter despair that the dull yellow locket with creeping edges of blue he wore turned a sickening shade of pale blue.

The ghost had to keep reminding himself that she didn’t know, she couldn’t remember and he was only doing this to protect her. He kept repeating those words like a mantra within his mind. Careful to avoid gazing into her eyes even for a second as he floated towards the wall of flames that he had set to be double the height of the semi-truck.

Only to freeze when he hears a terrified desperate croak coming from his former lover.

“Why? Where are you taking him?! Why him? Please, don’t, not him. Not Arthur. Give him back!” Vivi questions and pleads turned quickly into a furious demand.

It was just like her. She was so used to demanding for her friends’ safety but… She never had sounded so desperate like this.

Lewis couldn’t bear to look at her nor answer her questions, so he didn’t. He continued to float away, this time a tad faster, more desperate to remove himself from the duo’s presence.

Then, Mystery snarled.

“Stop it, Vivi. We can’t do anything for now. Lewis, I hope you truly understand what you are intending to accomplish here. Arthur wasn’t at fault for your death.” Said the demon fox with such certainty that it made Lewis sick. 

The vengeful ghost paused in front the wall of flames. Like a switch in his mind, fury bubbled and flared in tandem with the flames in his surroundings. Growing higher and higher. The sight of it was blinding, like a miniature sun from a distance. It was as if a piece of hell was brought to earth.

His hair flared and flickered with the walls of flames like a dance.

** “Don’t you dare, speak of something that you do-”**

“Fool! I was ther-”

Vivi coughs and heaves, easily gaining their attention and harshly putting a stop to their conversation. 

The oxygen was getting consumed so quickly by the fire. Making her suffer from hypoxia. She was lucky there wasn’t black smoke for her to choke on and destroy her lungs.

Her last few words before she faints was of confusion and another memory wipe through Lewis dying wish.

“Who, Lewis-” A bright pink light flashed in her eyes as she collapsed with a slump onto the ground.

Worrying Mystery and the ghost into a panic frenzy. However, Lewis who was quick to realize what had happened to Vivi, killed all the fires he made immediately. Including the ones on his skull.

The demonic fox instantly moved to place his focus away from the ghost to check on his owner. Standing and crouching with all four paws over her. His sharp snout nudge her cheeks as she breathe too deep to be normal.

It gave a chance for Lewis to get out of dodge as the fox was too distracted.

Vivi, Vivi would be fine, Lewis tried to tell himself that when he moved to float and phase into the truck.

She would live. A forest would be quick to supply more oxygen once the fires are gone. If he ponders onto the details of scientific jargon, he’ll never get the truck running.

A Deadbeat held out Arthur’s phone grumpily. Curious by his creation’s mood, he took it with a muttered thanks. Gently, he dropped the phone outside of the truck near the railing where a patch of grass grew.

He really needed to disappear from her life and he was determined to take Arthur along with him.

Once Mystery, the demonic fox was satisfied with her breathing patterns which had returned to what he deemed was a regular one instead of continuing with the rough heaves. His snout darted upwards to search for the undead.

Only to curse when he sees the semi-truck disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Especially when they are ladened with helpful advice. Peace out!


End file.
